Titanic watcher
Watchers (also known as keepers, and in rare cases titan keepers, Titanic Watchers, or sentinels) are mysterious gigantic humanoids who are creations of the titans, and are not true titans. They appear to have been tasked with watching the creations of the titans on Azeroth long ago. The terms were at first primarily used as a prefix or title for the six main guardians around Ulduar, but other things have since used the terms. Things classified as stone keepers and stone watchers seem to have been renamed watchers and keepers, and the terms made synonymous. There are vast differences in power between entities with these titles. The keepers are considered to be legends and myths by other races. Overview Northrend The watchers of Ulduar serve as Yogg-Saron's jailors from their temples in the Storm Peaks. Most fell prey to the corruption of the Old God. The primary watchers were freed from corruption, with the exception of Loken and Auriaya who were too far gone. At least one, Freya, is shown to be able to leave an "aspect" of herself behind which will activate in times of need, the Avatar of Freya in Sholazar Basin. Other keepers in Northrend include Jotun in Dragonblight, the corrupted Maiden of Grief, and Algalon the Observer, a messenger of the titans sent to see if Azeroth is too corrupted. Eastern Kingdoms Uldaman, a repository of titan knowledge, is protected by Archaedas and Ironaya. A data construct, the Lore Keeper of Norgannon, presides over the hidden knowledge, including history of the earthen. A single titanic watcher, the Maiden of Virtue, appears in Karazhan, obsessed with ridding adventurers of "impurity." Her quote "Death comes. Will your conscience be clear?" is theorized to foreshadow the rise of Yogg-Saron Kalimdor The titan facility of Uldum houses four watchers in the Halls of Origination: Ammunae, Isiset, Rajh and Setesh. Their function is to guard Uldum's mechanism of activating the reorigination process without the need of Algalon's Reply-Code Omega. Similar to the Northrend watchers, these constructs wield differing elemental powers. It is unknown if the Uldum watchers fall under this category, as Akma'hat aides in the defense of the Halls of Origination, while others are seen serving the Neferset tribe. Nablya oversees the titan area of experimentation, Un'Goro Crater, while the The Etymidian waits for its time of need. Pandaria The site of the Old God Y'Shaarj's death, Pandaria was assigned two watchers: Norushen, who guarded the Heart of Y'Shaarj, and Ra-den, who oversaw the shaping of Pandaria by the then-stone Mogu. After being afflicted by the Curse of Flesh, Lei Shen, the one later known as the Thunder King, brutally defeated Ra-den and stole his powers and knowledge, using it to unify Pandaria and her races under his iron fist. Ra-den was imprisoned beneath the Throne of Thunder until adventurers freed him. His current locations and goals are unknown. Norushen would later aid the Horde and Alliance against the Sha of Pride before being slain by the sha. Trivia *Some watchers seem to be mindless automatons, while others are more complex individuals. Whether this is due to the Curse of Flesh, intentional differences in programming, or both is unknown. *Anubisath may be related to these beings. They bare a strong resemblance to Setesh, though it is possible this is simply because both are based visually on the Egyptian god Anubis. The Sun-Touched Speaker is a servant of the guardians of Uldum. Category:Races Category:Constructs Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures